


Королевский голубой

by nordorst



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst
Summary: Спустя десять лет оказывается, что юный наследник Александр Лайтвуд, который считался мёртвым всё это время, жив. И королева готова выложить всё своё состояние тому, кто отыщет пропавшего сына. Но Магнус не верит в эти сказки, поэтому находит очень похожего юношу, чтобы выдать его за настоящего.





	Королевский голубой

**Author's Note:**

> Мультфильм "Анастасия" 1997 года - весь здесь, за исключением переделанных событий. Автор обожает этот мультик, автор обожает Малек, автор обожает вас.  
> Идрис - страна не одного города. У Алека голубые глаза, но образы взяты из сериала.   
> Возможны несостыковки в тонких линиях прошлого века, но сие писалось отдыха ради, так что антураж для фона.

Два величайших тирана на земле: случай и время.  
И. Гердер.

  
  
      

* * *

  
        
        
      Магнус уже заранее знает, что этот незнакомец — их билет в новую жизнь. Вот он стоит перед ними — высокий, стройный, чернобровый, заикается от смущения и очень старается извиниться:  
        
      — Честное слово, я не знал, что здесь занято. Дом выглядит совершенно брошенным, вот я и…  
        
      — Рагнор, — шепчет Магнус, стараясь не перебивать извинений, — скажи мне, что ты видишь то же, что и я. Скажи же, ну!  
        
      Рагнор ничего не отвечает, но слов не нужно — это полный карт-бланш. Победа. Больше никакой бедности и ночлежек по пыльным заброшенным углам.  
        
      Они потратили всю неделю на поиск самого идеального «Александра», члена королевской семьи, который целых десять лет считался погибшим.  
        
      — Десять миллионов, приятель, десять! — воодушевлённо говорил тогда Магнус, просчитывая шаг за шагом. — Десять чёртовых кусков тому, кто доставит паршивца домой!  
        
      — Ты говоришь о принце, — отвечал Рагнор, не отрываясь от газеты. — Вероятно, о мёртвом. Прояви толику уважения.  
        
      — Вот именно! — не унимался Магнус. Он отчаянно тряс Рагнора за плечи и смотрел своими горящими глазами так, как будто это могло вселить в него ту же уверенность. — Никто не знает о нём совершенно ничего! Прошло десять лет. Десять лет, Рагнор. Это может быть кто угодно — нам нужно просто найти пацана!  
        
      — Ты хочешь… — понимание, мелькнувшее во взгляде Рагнора, развеселило Магнуса еще сильнее. — О, нет. Глупейшая из твоих затей. Королева его точно узнает. Он её сын.  
        
      — Десять лет, Рагнор, — Магнус закружил по необжитой комнате украденный шарф, вальсируя под собственные напевы.  
        
      — Братья, сёстры, — начал перечислять Рагнор.  
        
      — Одна сестра.  
        
      — Узнают.  
        
      — Мы найдём такого, что он сам поверит в то, что принц.  
        
      И теперь Магнус, раскрыв рот, восторженно смотрит на их будущего Александра. Сомнений в том, что он будет тем самым вольным актёром, не остается вовсе. Необходимо только придумать план, как заинтересовать его самого.  
        
      Ни один из претендентов не был даже близок к тому, чтобы показаться отдалённо похожим на молодого принца, и бедный Рагнор последний час отчитывал его за последние потраченные деньги, спущенные на аренду обветшалого театра, где каждый мог попробовать себя в роли Александра Лайтвуда, наследника и принца, потерянного и вновь нашедшегося (почти).  
        
      Пропавшая надежда вновь обретает крылья, а Магнус — миллионы способов избежать бедности.  
        
      — …поэтому, прошу, дайте мне просто уйти, — заканчивает свою речь незнакомец и продолжает виновато смотреть в пол.  
        
      Пожалуй, с этого момента пора брать дело в свои руки. Магнус выпрямляется и гордо поднимает подбородок.  
        
      — Ничего непоправимого не произошло, мой друг, — он снимает перчатки, аристократично отдаёт их Рагнору и деловито протягивает незнакомцу руку через стол. — Меня зовут Магнус, а это…  
        
      — Магнус? — оживляется незнакомец и с энтузиазмом пожимает руку, совершенно сбивая Магнуса с толку. — Магнус Бейн? Тот самый Магнус Бейн? Ох, хвала ангелам! Я вас искал, честное слово, не ожидал, что вы действительно здесь окажетесь.  
        
      Теперь Магнус не понимает и в немом вопросе поворачивается в сторону Рагнора, но тот пожимает плечами и вертит головой. Незнакомец, замолчав, вдруг тушуется, заметив их реакцию, и чешет голову, не снимая ужасной растянутой шапки.  
        
      — Ох, простите. Я сейчас всё объясню, — он не подходит ближе, оставаясь стоять по другую сторону старого пыльного стола, что разделяет их на два фронта. — Я искал помощи. Мне очень нужно попасть в Аликанте, но мне отказали в продаже билета, и кое-кто назвал ваше имя — Магнус Бейн. Он сказал, что вы мне поможете и что искать я должен вас в этом доме. Просто мне показалось, что это не вы, поэтому…  
        
      — А-а-а, — понятливо тянет Магнус и облегчённо улыбается. План всё ещё остается в силе. — Теперь мне всё ясно. Что ж, вас не обманули, мой друг, у меня действительно есть целых три билета до Аликанте. Для меня, для моего друга Рагнора и для Александра, в поиске которого мы сейчас находимся.  
        
      Разочарование в голубых глазах делает Магнусу очень больно, но он держит лицо.  
        
      — Александра?.. — грустно переспрашивает незнакомец.  
        
      — Как вас зовут, молодой человек? — интересуется Магнус, начиная бездумное хождение вдоль пыльного стола. Сверху нагромождены горы битой посуды, на которой протягиваются целые пласты тонкой паутины. Магнус морщится.  
        
      Незнакомец прячет руки в карманы старого пальто и что-то бурчит себе под нос.  
        
      — Что? — Магнус не слышит.  
        
      — Я не помню, — смелее отзывается тот, но головы не поднимает. — В приюте меня все называли Аллен, потому что это было кличкой их любимой собаки. Она умерла в тот же год, как появился я.  
        
      — Как давно?  
        
      — Что?  
        
      — Как давно вы попали в приют, Аллен?  
        
      — Мне было восемь. Десять лет назад.  
        
      — А что было до? — Магнус пытливо смотрит ему в лицо, но находит лишь сплошную грусть и полную растерянность.  
        
      — Вы сочтете это странным, — сбивчиво отвечает парень. — Но всё туманно и малоизвестно. Я не помню ничего, кроме того, что всегда было со мной… это… некая вещь. Я ношу её с собой, сколько себя помню.  
        
      — Хорошо, Аллен, — Магнус постепенно приближается, стараясь не спугнуть. Рагнор наблюдает за ним с зелёной тоской, но не вмешивается. — Зачем тебе понадобилось в Аликанте?  
        
      Аллен тяжело вздыхает и подносит к своему носу какую-то блестяшку. Магнусу отсюда не видно, что там.  
        
      — Я хочу найти своих родных, — говорит он, поблёскивая чем-то в руках и рассматривая. — Я точно знаю, что они там. И теперь, когда я способен уехать отсюда, я хочу как можно скорее оказаться в Аликанте.  
        
      — Какое совпадение! — Магнус громко хлопает в ладоши, отчего Аллен едва не подпрыгивает на месте. — Аллен, вы имеете большой шанс на успех.  
        
      Аллен недоверчиво выгибает бровь, и Магнус отчасти находит это привлекательным.  
  
      — Дело в том, что мы ищем Александра, — убедительно говорит Магнус и осторожно смотрит на Рагнора. Тот кивает. — Смотрите, Аллен.  
        
      Он достает свёрнутый вчетверо холст, на котором красками изображена семья Лайтвудов, и укладывает его на пыльную поверхность стола. Аллен подходит ближе.  
        
      — Королева Мариз хочет найти потерянного сына, — он проводит пальцем по нарисованному Александру и отчего-то неловко убирает его, когда заинтересованный взгляд скользит не по портрету, а по его накрашенному ногтю. И продолжает: — Он пропал десять лет назад, но она не отчаивается и продолжает искать. И королева настроена очень и очень решительно. А теперь, Аллен… Посмотри, как ты похож на него!  
        
      Смена перехода от вы на ты — надежда на то, что это останется незамеченным, всё ещё теплится.  
        
      Аллен наклоняется и щурит глаза, присматриваясь. Потом, по всей видимости, сообразив, что от него требуется, поднимает ладони вверх.  
        
      — Ох, нет-нет-нет, — даже делает шаг-другой назад. — Я не согласен обманывать королеву. Это низко и подло.  
        
      — Если Королева тебя не признает, то никакой это и не обман. Она ведь мать Александра — вряд ли она примет чужого человека за своего сына.  
        
      — Аллен, — Рагнор, наконец, вступает в игру. — Тебя никто не просит обманывать. Это лишь попытка. Сам посуди, — он берет портрет и приставляет его к недовольному лицу Аллена. И тот отворачивается. — Ты очень похож на него — на Александра. Ты ищешь родных в Аликанте, тебе восемнадцать лет и ты не помнишь ничего до того, что было прежде. Попытка не пытка.  
        
      — Только представь: ты — наследник Лайтвуд, и тебе принадлежит вся страна!  
        
      — Его величество Александр Лайтвуд, наследный принц Идриса.  
        
      — О, эти голубые глаза — точно как у него!  
        
      — Очень правдоподобно, — прервав их, ворчит Аллен и, стушевавшись под таким напором, дергает за полы старое пальто. — Особенно в этом. Нет, это не по мне. Рад, конечно, был познакомиться, но — нет.  
        
      Рагнор смеряет его красноречивым взглядом, и Магнус тянет его за локоть, преувеличенно громко вздыхая:  
        
      — Это была ужасная, просто отвратительная идея, Рагнор. Идём, нам нельзя терять ни минуты.  
        
      — Что ты дела… — недоуменно вопрошает тот, но его перебивает тычок в бок:  
        
      — Тихо, — шикает Магнус. — Вот увидишь, он будет наш. — И намного громче: — Найдём Александра, который поедет с нами в Аликанте!  
        
      Они идут к выходу, огибая поваленные доски, переступают через опрокинутые стулья и нарочно замедляют шаг, чтобы не уйти совсем, когда по заброшенному дому разносится:  
        
      — Магнус, подождите!  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      — Спину держи прямо и не горбаться, — поучает Магнус и, заметив, что внимание «ученика» утеряно, закатывает глаза: — Дурной тон без надобности так пристально пялиться на прохожих, Александр.  
  
      — Называй меня Аллен.  
        
      — Невежливо хамить, Алек.  
        
      — А-л-л-е-н, — терпеливо, по буквам повторяет тот, стараясь теперь не особо вглядываться в его лицо. Магнус думает, это из-за его накрашенных глаз. — И употреблять слово «пялиться» совсем не обязательно, Магнус. Это некультурно.  
        
      — Смотри, ты схватываешь на лету! — Магнус подмигивает Рагнору, на чьём лице читается полная нелюбовь к миру, и вырывает из тонких пальцев Аллена книгу с каким-то тошнотворным романом, за что награждается ледяным взглядом. — А теперь давай повторим историю твоей семьи, чтобы ты точно был убедителен.  
        
      Поезд, на котором они добираются до Аликанте, не идёт прямым маршрутом. Необходимо сделать две пересадки в попутных городах, прежде чем столица примет будущих миллионеров и прославленных бедняков, которые навсегда принесут почести Идрису. А пока у них остаётся смертельно мало времени.  
        
      Купе влетело им в копеечку, но теперь никто точно не помешает вершиться великим делам. До конечной остановки и следующей пересадки у них остаётся более четырех часов. Нельзя потратить напрасно ни одной драгоценной минуты.  
        
      — Мы жили в Идрисе всю свою жизнь, родился я в Аликанте, первый ребёнок в семье, очевидно, наследный принц, — без особого восторга перечисляет Аллен, а Магнус кивает на каждое его слово. Рагнор же безучастно разгадывает кроссворд в старой газете. –У меня есть младшая сестра — Изабель, но все родные зовут её Иззи.  
        
      — А Джейс? — подкидывает вопрос Магнус, облокачиваясь на спинку своего диванчика, который он делит с Рагнором. Аллен сидит напротив с видом прилежного школьника, у которого, правда, вот-вот лопнет терпение. Но воспитание ли или гены — он покорно отвечает:  
        
      — Джейса наша семья усыновила, когда мне исполнилось шесть. А через два года на наш дворец напали. Отец был убит вместе с дедушкой, бабушка спасалась вместе со мной и пропала без вести, как и я. Королеве… то есть моей матери удалось спасти только младших.  
        
      — Превосходно! –хвалит его Магнус и уже хочет дать очередное из своих жизненно важных заданий, когда Аллен резко поднимается:  
        
      — Пойду подышу.  
        
      — Мы не закончили над блоком, где говорится о твоём обучении боевым искусствам.  
        
      Но Аллен молча выходит из купе, при этом достаточно громко задвинув дверцу. Рагнор удерживает Магнуса, не давая пойти следом:  
        
      — Дай парню остыть. Ты невыносим, Магнус. На его месте я бы давно разбил тебе голову.  
        
      — Становишься на его сторону? — не верит своим ушам Магнус. — Я ради нас двоих стараюсь! Неизвестно вообще, с чего вдруг вообще королеве взбрело в голову искать пропавшего принца столько лет спустя. Ей как взбрело, так и выбредет. И пиши пропало — он ведь, может, давно в лучшем мире.  
        
      Рагнор, видимо, не находит, что противопоставить, поэтому вновь возвращается в мир загадок и печатных анекдотов, а Магнус, психуя, топает ногой, и с его колен падает отобранная у Аллена книга. Он поднимает её, стряхивает невидимую пыль с твёрдого переплёта и начинает бездумно пролистывать.  
        
      Монотонный бой рельсов, приглушённые голоса из соседних купе, запах дыма и шерстяных одеял. Поезда — не лучшее место, чтобы путешествовать в одиночестве. Он знает это, как никто другой.  
        
      Магнус давно не спит здоровым сном. Его кровать — остывшие комнаты заброшенных улиц, в одной подворотне с псами. Нет ни дома, ни места, где можно было бы опуститься без мысли, что назавтра проснёшься с воспалением лёгких. Воровство и мошенничество ради блестящей жизни. И идеальные руки с глянцевым лаком — как венец абсурда для обездоленных.  
        
      — Ты никогда не рассказывал мне о том, что было на самом деле той ночью, — не отвлекаясь от газеты, говорит Рагнор. — Ты ведь был там и выжил.  
        
      Магнус не любит вспоминать свою жизнь под крышей дома Лайтвудов. Он был лишь прислугой, одним из сотни в огромном дворце. Он знает не больше, чем кто-либо другой.  
        
      — Друг мой, — отвечает Магнус, не поворачиваясь, — это была ужасно долгая ночь.  
        
      Он грустно улыбается в окно и с нежностью поглаживает мягкие страницы книги в своих руках. Потом он отмирает:  
        
      — Кажется, Александр уже достаточно подышал. Пойду приведу его.  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      До следующего поезда у них остаётся больше двух часов, они решают прогуляться по ледяному парку, недалеко от станций. Рагнор берёт три стакана горячего шоколада у автоматов, салаты и пирожки они покупают в привокзальной закусочной.  
        
      Метёт снег — он не прекращается, наверное, с прошлой недели. Аллен натягивает шапку ниже, почти на глаза, и смешливо ёжится, чем неимоверно умиляет Магнуса, и ещё греет свои руки об стакан. Пальцы в его перчатках отсутствуют.  
        
      — Александр, — обращается к нему Магнус, прекращая, наконец, рассматривать красивую форму не очень опрятных ногтей. –Неужели ты совсем не помнишь, что было в те загадочные первые восемь лет жизни?  
        
      Он догоняет его и сравнивается с ним в шаге. Аллен — высокий, выше самого Магнуса на добрые полголовы, и наблюдать за ним со спины, с его невероятным разворотом плеч, конечно же, приятно, но хочется поговорить не с затылком.  
        
      Обернувшись к Рагнору, который никуда не торопится, Магнус набирает в лёгкие побольше морозного воздуха, едва не срываясь на кашель.  
        
      — Это, наверное, ужасно неудобно.  
        
      Ветер затихает, и снег валит огромными пуховыми клоками. В тишине парка всё кажется стеклянными сувенирами — от детских заледеневших площадок до разодетых в белое клёнов. Под сапогами скрипит. Слышен даже скрип шагов Рагнора позади.  
        
      — Иногда мне снятся сны, — помолчав, всё же делится Аллен. — Иногда мне кажется, что нечто похожее со мной когда-то происходило, но я не могу вспомнить, что конкретно. Всё как будто засекречено, а у меня не хватает какого-то ключа.  
        
      — А эта штука, которую ты постоянно разглядываешь? В твоём кармане? — любопытство берёт верх, Магнус просто не в силах его сдержать. Да, он знает, что всегда без меры был… любознательным.  
        
      — Ах, это… — Аллен достаёт из пальто золотую цепочку с неброским кулоном. — Тот, кто подарил это мне, видно, очень любил меня. Здесь написано «Вместе в Аликанте».  
        
      Какой-то тревожный колокольчик звенит у Магнуса в душе, но он не может понять его природу. Рагнор останавливается у заснеженной скамьи, но не садится. Магнус, тоже остановившись, вновь поворачивается к открытому лицу Аллена.  
        
      — Можно мне.?  
        
      — Прости, я не… — сперва было говорит Аллен, но потом сдаётся, видимо, взвешивая все «за» и «против», глубоко вздыхает и, очаровательно зажмурившись, протягивает Магнусу кулон.  
        
      Магнус прячет перчатки в карманы. Украшение, нагретое чужими тёплыми пальцами, не холодит кожу — напротив, кажется едва ли не горячим на морозе. Его размер не больше железной монеты: круглый, с идеально выточенными резными краями — точно не тяжёлой руки дело. А в самом центре утончённым шрифтом выгравировано: «Вместе в Аликанте».  
        
      Интересно, откуда у осиротевшего мальчишки нечто подобное? Может, посчастливилось найти? На рынке подобная вещь обойдётся в круглую сумму, а если приплести к ней историю, связанную с королевским происхождением, то и вовсе можно срубить куш.  
        
      Но Аллен этого не сделал и не сделает.  
        
      Магнус возвращает ему кулон, и тот жадно прячет его в ладонях.  
        
      — Это очень дорогая и редкая вещь, — говорит Магнус. — Похоже на работу под заказ. Видимо тот, кто дал это тебе, действительно любил тебя.  
        
      — Иногда мне становится страшно, что нас разлучил несчастный случай. Может, мне некого искать в Аликанте, но я не могу знать наверняка, — голубые глаза устремляются куда-то вдаль, и Магнусу становится в который раз больно от той тоски, которая преисполнена в них.  
        
      У Аллена невероятного цвета глаза. Королевского голубого.  
        
      Магнус вздыхает.  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      — Ты не можешь так просто набрасываться на мальчишку со своими поучительными лекциями, — шипит Рагнор, оттаскивая Магнуса в сторону. — Как, по-твоему, он начнёт разбираться со всеми упущенными знаниями за чёртовы сутки пути? Мы в дороге чуть больше десяти часов, но ты, Бейн, просто ужасный учитель. Посмотри, до чего доводит твоё хвалёное чувство такта!  
        
      Магнус капризно вырывает свою руку из стальной хватки, деланно поправляет пальто и смотрит.  
        
      Аллен делает вид, что их не существует, заняв самый угол купе у окна и уткнувшись в книгу.  
        
      — Ты должен извиниться, — подсказывает Рагнор, не пуская Магнуса зайти в купе. Они стоят в узком коридоре, покачиваясь в такт поезду. И Магнус, преисполненный гневом, резко хлопает дверью купе, закрывая обзор Аллена.  
        
      — Дружище, иногда мне кажется, что тебе совершенно нет дела до того, чтобы исполнить миссию мирового масштаба. Я один пытаюсь вразумить его и дать как можно больше знаний, чтобы при королеве не было никакого конфуза. Представляешь, приходит такой Александр во дворец, а вспомнить поимённо никого не может. Да его тут же выпроводят в сопровождении стражи!  
        
      — Ещё скажи, что тебя волнует судьба Аллена, а не десяти миллионов, которые он может нам принести, — хмыкает Рагнор.  
        
      Магнус вытягивает губы трубочкой и, задумчивый, плотно запахивает пальто.  
        
      — Не то, чтобы… — взгляд Рагнора пронизывает его насквозь, и он сдаётся: — Ах, да чёрт с тобой! Ты ведь знаешь, как нам необходимы эти деньги. Только работаю с ним я один. Тебе бы тоже не помешало время от времени проявлять своё «хвалёное чувство такта».  
        
      — Упрекаешь меня в бездействии? — Рагнор поднимает свои густые брови, и Магнус миролюбиво поднимает руки ладонями вверх:  
        
      — Мотивирую.  
        
      Когда они возвращаются в купе, Аллен, укрывшись своим покоцанным пальто, крепко спит. Рагнор выключает светильник, погружая купе в темноту, и шёпотом советует Магнусу взять пример с юного принца и отдохнуть.  
        
      Магнус смеряет его ужасно недовольным взглядом, потому что Рагнор занимает его место у окна, но всё же слушается и садится рядом со спящим Алленом.  
        
      Долгая, долгая дорога в дивное и светлое будущее.  
        
      За окном ночь, и заснеженные поля разделяют горизонтом пополам весь мир. Черно-белые щётки лесов вдалеке едва ли видны, а серые столбы с проводами то и дело, что мелькают мимо — один за другим, один за другим, под мерный стук колёс, как непрекращающаяся петля времени.  
        
      Магнус не хотел обижать Аллена. Доверчивого и доброго Аллена, который не помнит половину своей жизни, которому некуда идти, у которого тоже нет дома. Аллена, который хранит золотую цепочку много лет, потому что каждый день своей сиротской жизни верит в чудо.  
        
      Разве могли родители отказаться от ребёнка с таким добрым сердцем? Почему он попал в приют?  
        
      Магнус, задремав, открывает глаза. Тяжесть на плече приводит его в замешательство, а старая шапка на чужой голове, съехав, упирается ему в ухо.  
        
      Доверчивый, доверчивый Аллен. Куда ведёт тебя железная дорога?  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      — Я бы нарисовал вас, будь я художником, но моё призвание нашло себя в другом, поэтому просыпайтесь.  
        
      Мерный стук колёс и запах горячего кофе встречают Магнуса первыми, помимо голоса Рагнора. А еще ему жарко.  
        
      — Александр проспал на тебе всё утро, — продолжает говорить Рагнор для того, чтобы наверняка разбудить их, нежели засмущать. И это работает. Аллен поднимает голову, и Магнус на несколько добрых секунд утопает в голубых глазах, которые впервые так близко.  
        
      Невероятный цвет.  
        
      Он чувствует себя ослабленным. Особенно, когда на светлой коже их юного принца проступают красные пятна, покрывая скулы и даже уши.  
        
      Магнус не сразу понимает, что смотрит на него всё то время, пока Рагнор рассказывает про скорую пересадку и про какие-то билеты. До него доходит раза с третьего:  
        
      — Что? — он, наконец, переводит взгляд на Рагнора, который, в свою очередь, смотрит на него в ответ и выглядит при этом ужасно недовольно, будто его только что предали. — Как это потекли?  
        
      — Видимо, — начинает пояснять Рагнор, переставая воплощать собой молчаливый гнев, — от снега расплылись. Нам нужно поменять их на кассе, иначе могут не пустить. В столичных поездах ужасно требовательные проводники, а в связи с участившимся мошенничеством и подделкой билетов нас могут просто выставить вон.  
        
      — А на кассе нам их поменяют? — спрашивает Аллен, и его голос, спокойный, твердый и ровный, кажется Магнусу очень привлекательным с утра.  
        
      — Проверят по регистрации в своих журналах, свяжутся с отделением, где нам их продали. В конце концов, на это нужно просто время. У нас оно, надеюсь, будет.  
        
      — Если информационное окно для справок будет работать и там не будет очереди, длинной в целую вечность, — говорит Магнус и вздыхает, когда объявляют следующую остановку — их остановку. — Ну, что ж, уважаемые джентльмены и прекрасный принц, пора.  
        
      — Джентльмены и принц? Нас больше трёх или ты сам к себе обратился? — Рагнор поднимает бровь.  
        
      Магнус закатывает глаза и, взяв чемодан, грациозно выходит из купе.  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      Оставив Рагнора разбираться с билетами на вокзале, Магнус предлагает Аллену найти какую-нибудь столовую. Время позволяет прогуляться, чем грех не воспользоваться, особенно, когда вещи остались вместе с Рагнором. Не за собой же их таскать?  
        
      — Откуда ты так много знаешь о королевской семье?  
        
      Сегодня солнечно. Утренний воздух наполнен вдохновением и свежестью, а снег в солнечных лучах переливается и сверкает, точно россыпь алмазов. Магнус рассматривает это и думает, что очень любит блестящее. И чувствует, как Аллен рассматривает его самого.  
        
      — Ты красишь ногти и подводишь глаза. И прическа у тебя странная, — тем временем продолжает говорить Аллен. — Я никогда прежде не встречал никого подобного.  
        
      — В этом и был смысл, ваше величество, — уклончиво отвечает Магнус, игриво посмотрев в огромные голубые глаза. — Я шучу. В столице ты, вероятно, сможешь разглядеть парочку-тройку похожих на меня. Но у всех них будет ужасное чувство вкуса. Подводка на них будет выглядеть ужасно, поэтому вбирай в себя опыт действительно соображающих в этом деле.  
        
      — То есть — тебя.  
        
      — То есть — меня, — кивает Магнус и замолкает, переставая веселиться. Они молча петляют по заснеженным улицам, когда впереди на здании находят вывеску с названием закусочной. — Слушай, Алек.  
        
      — Аллен, — на автомате поправляет тот, и Магнус уже кривит губы, сдержанно вздыхает и поднимает взгляд.  
        
      Аллен улыбается. Улыбается светло и открыто, и Магнус точно уверен, что никогда в жизни не видел улыбки красивее и искреннее, чем эта. Какой же он красивый, небеса. Почему бездомный сирота такой красивый? Так не бывает! Здесь точно какая-то ошибка.  
        
      Тревожный колокольчик у него в душе звенит громче.  
  
      — Я хотел извиниться, — взяв себя в руки, продолжает Магнус, останавливаясь и останавливая Аллена, схватив его за рукав. –Я вёл себя отвратительно — старался навязать тебе как можно больше фактов, вбить в тебя целую жизнь, не подумав, что на самом деле ужасно бешу этим. Мне жаль, я не хотел тебя обижать и выставлять невеждой.  
        
      Аллен смущён. Он вновь теребит полы своего пальто, смотрит в пол и отводит взгляд. Магнус пропадает.  
        
      А потом выныривает:  
        
      — Подожди… Только не говори мне, что впервые слышишь извинения? — от осознания происходящего становится нечем дышать, и морозный воздух не помогает — только душит. Не бывает так. Это всё похоже на какую-то подставную сцену.  
        
      — У нас в приюте меня всегда считали странным и непохожим на других детей. Воспитатели были недовольны и называли меня пришельцем. У нас даже никто не читал, а я… Та книга — я постоянно её перечитывал, сколько себя помню. Её не брал никто, кроме меня, и, пожалуй, это была одна единственная книга на весь приют. На мой пятый день рождения приют официально отдал её мне.  
        
      Магнус стоит посреди улицы, сверкающей на солнце, под ясным и чистым небом, и пытается понять устройство вселенной. Вселенная же отвечает ему внимательным прицелом голубых глаз, таким пронизывающим, что становится страшно сделать вдох.  
        
      Он никогда ранее не чувствовал себя подобным образом. Он стоит в своём потёртом пальто, получше, чем у Аллена, конечно же (на его скромный взгляд), с ярким шарфом и в теплых перчатках. На его голове нет этой безобразной растянутой шапки, за его плечами тысячи ужасных историй и дел, от простого воровства до грешного малодушия. И даже упоминание бога никогда не заставляло задумываться его о своей жизни мелкого мошенника.  
        
      А Аллен — заставляет.  
        
      Магнус сглатывает горечь. Взгляд напротив теплеет, Аллен поддаётся ближе, наклоняясь, и сердце вот-вот выскочит от нахлынувшего волнения.  
        
      — Там закусочная, — невпопад выговаривает Магнус, не узнавая собственного голоса и разрушая волшебство момента, и Аллен, поражённо застыв, осторожно отстраняется и делает шаг назад. И еще один. — Рагнор нас будет ждать.  
        
      — Да, конечно.  
        
      Рагнор нас будет ждать, мысленно повторяет Магнус, первым подрываясь с места.  
  
      Обед проходит в ужасно неловком молчании. Расплатившись и взяв еды с собой, они за двадцать минут добираются до вокзала, где их встречает уставший Рагнор, помахивая билетами.  
        
      — Я всё сделал, — самодовольство не скрыть, по крайней мере, Магнус точно его слышит и даже чувствует. — Теперь можно спокойно садиться на поезд и — прямиком в Аликанте!  
        
      — Мы взяли тебе поесть, — сдержанно отвечает Магнус, вручая ему бумажную коробочку с едой. Аллен обходит их стороной и направляется в зал ожидания, видимо, заприметив свободные стулья.  
        
      Магнус цепляет чемодан и идёт за ним.  
        
      — Ты, вроде бы, должен был извиниться, — недоуменно выговаривает Рагнор, следуя хвостом. — А ты, по всей видимости, решил свести его расположение на нет. Как ты это объяснишь?  
        
      — Мы чуть не поцеловались.  
        
      — Что?..  
        
      Магнус смеряет Рагнора красноречивым взглядом, давая понять, что повторять и объясняться он не станет. На что тот только что и говорит:  
        
      — О.  
        
      Очень многозначительно.  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      Как так повелось, что столичные направления — самые шумные и самые многолюдные. Аликанте — сторона любых интересов и начинаний, и неважно, что ты ищешь — работу, любовь, деньги, развлечения или, быть может, семью.  
        
      Поезд изнутри выглядит много лучше, чем все предыдущие, и приятным дополнением оказывается то, что купе замыкается изнутри. Тут даже шахматы есть. Это определённо стоит своих денег.  
        
      Магнус задвигает чемодан под сиденье, толкается с Рагнором спиной, едва не спотыкается об длинные, вытянутые ноги Аллена и, наконец, обрушивается на диван.  
        
      Однако, достаточно тесно.  
        
      — Нас с Аликанте разделяет разве что пять часов дороги. К вечеру мы будем там, — говорит Рагнор.  
        
      — А дальше что? — без особого рвения и интереса спрашивает Алек, не поднимая головы. Магнус переводит на него взгляд и рассматривает, как его красивые пальцы листают страницы потрёпанной книги, находя нужную.  
        
      — Мы остановимся у нашей старой подруги Катарины. У неё есть комната в одном из домов под снос, но пока программу никто не подписал, она остаётся единственной из нас троих, у кого жизнь, можно сказать, наладилась, — поясняет Рагнор. — Катарина общается с Джослин, это одна из приближённых королевы. Думаю, она сможет договориться об аудиенции. Тогда-то мы тебя и представим.  
        
      Магнус сидит у окна, напротив Аллена, чьи руки не дают ему покоя, слушает Рагнора вполуха и жалеет, что среагировал так остро. Что не позволил произойти поцелую, побоявшись неизвестно чего — нет ни единого оправдания, которое можно счесть за подходящее. Это сработало как-то иначе.  
        
      Как будто Магнус чувствовал, что не должен целовать Аллена.  
        
      Через час им приносят горячий чай, и Рагнор раскладывает шахматную доску.  
        
      — Ну, друг мой, не желаешь ли ты поднапрячь свои мозги? Хотя бы раз за последние сутки.  
        
      — Ха-ха, очень остроумно, Рагнор, — Магнус скрещивает руки на груди и всё же соглашается. — Я за чёрных.  
        
      — Твоя взяла, — говорит Рагнор. — Чёрные так чёрные.  
        
      Они садятся на один общий диван, предоставляя будущему принцу больше места для одного. По большей своей части они молчат и только что перебрасываются дежурными фразами, слабо постукивая фигурами по расчерченному деревянному полю.  
        
      Магнус чувствует, что проигрывает, но Рагнор впервые его не дразнит.  
        
      — Ты думал, что будет, если наш Александр не произведёт должного впечатления на королеву? — спустя некоторое время интересуется Рагнор, забирая очередную чёрную шахмату к себе. — Сколько сердец будет разбито? Королевы, Аллена, твоё — это как минимум.  
        
      Магнус оборачивается на Аллена, не понимая, к чему такое откровение при всех, и понимает, что тот, вытянувшись во весь диван, спит. Книга лежит у него на животе, шапка валяется на полу.  
        
      Он дотягивается до шапки, поднимает её и кладёт к себе на колени. Конечно же, он думал об этом, и подобные мысли просто напросто сковывали его льдом каждый раз, как только углублялся в них все дальше и дальше.  
        
      Почему его сердце будет разбито?  
        
      Но вслух он говорит другое:  
        
      — Такого не произойдёт. Ты сам видишь его, Рагнор, он — идеальный претендент. Да, актерского мастерства ему немного недостаёт, но чего только стоят его глаза… Чистые голубые, Рагнор, королевские голубые, точно у короля Роберта Лайтвуда.  
        
      Рагнор лишь качает головой:  
        
      — Ты ещё так молод, друг мой, — Магнус следит за его тёплым взглядом — он смотрит на Аллена. — Этот человек — золотое зерно, из него вырастет прекрасный мужчина, Магнус. Наши махинации могут оскорбить его, ты ведь и сам знаешь. Он думает, что это доброта, а на самом деле — это лишь способ получить десять миллионов.  
        
      Это чувство совести колет куда-то в рёбра? Или что? Магнус тяжело вздыхает и недовольно хмурится.  
        
      — И что предлагаешь? — он теряет ещё одну фигуру и качает головой. Это не его игра, точно не его. — Просто забросить всё, когда мы уже вот-вот у самой финишной прямой? У самой цели?  
        
      — Рамки только у тебя в голове, но решать тебе. Я приму любое твоё решение. Недаром ведь я всегда шёл за тобой и твоими дурацкими потугами разбогатеть. И, тем не менее, признаю, ты всегда находил и кров, и хлеб. Еще умудряешься выглядеть при этом, как столичный раскрашенный оболтус. Катарина тебя засмеёт.  
        
      — Уверен, она меня поддержит.  
        
      — Засмеёт.  
        
      Аллен встаёт и молча выходит из купе. У Магнуса обрывается сердце, потому что он слышал. Всё слышал. Весь разговор.  
        
      Рагнор, однако, испуганным не выглядит. Разве что — немного ошарашенным.  
        
      — Ты видел?  
        
      — Что? — Магнус нервно перебирает белую фигуру в своих пальцах. — Что только что сами всё испортили? Ох, Рагнор, никогда не стоит говорить такие личные вещи при спящих! Потому что спящими они выглядят лишь для виду!  
        
      — Нет, Магнус, — Рагнор резко поднимается, задевая шахматную доску, и стук падающих фигур отрезвляет их. — Он спит. Его ботинки здесь.  
        
      И Магнус испуганно смотрит на открытую дверь купе, осознавая. И подскакивает с места, выбегая в узкий коридор вагона, не представляя, в какой стороне может оказаться Аллен.  
        
      Он замечает открытую дверь тамбура, и всё внутри холодеет. Проводник предупреждал, что двери там не заперты — для курящих.  
        
      Наверное, рано или поздно наступает тот переломный момент, из-за которого одно кажется другим, второе — третьим, мир переворачивается с ног на голову, обрушивает на вас огромными камнями, вынуждая уворачиваться от каждого, потому что признавать реальность новой вы не хотите.  
        
      Магнус находит Аллена в открытых дверях, за которыми высокие столбы, провода, холод и снег, снег, снег — огромные просторы снега и снежных полей. И скорость.  
        
      — Аллен, — Магнус осторожно подходит ближе, а за спиной он слышит взволнованный вздох Рагнора. — Я знаю, ты слышишь меня, так что я буду говорить. Назад, назад, Аллен, давай назад.  
        
      Голос человека, который пытается вразумить голодного зверя и объяснить ему, что ты не хочешь умирать, что съедать тебя необязательно, что ты придумаешь, как спасти его, если не ценой своей жизни. Магнус чувствует себя умирающим и пойманным.  
        
      — Назад, Аллен, не ходи туда, пожалуйста, боже мой.  
        
      Рельсы-рельсы, шпалы-шпалы, ехал поезд запоздалый.  
        
      Закрыть глаза, вдох и выдох. И шаг вперед.  
        
      Рагнор шумно и облегчённо выдыхает, когда Магнус хватает Аллена сперва за один локоть, потом за второй и тянет на себя. Тот поддаётся, и он обнимает его — высокого и стройного Аллена, который доверяет людям и так открыто лезет в поцелуи посреди улицы.  
        
      Резкий вдох, как будто до сего момента Аллен не дышал, возвращает Магнуса в реальность — Аллена тоже. Он испуганно вертит головой и вырывается, но удаётся его сдержать и успокоить:  
        
      — Эй, тише-тише, всё в порядке, _ты_ в порядке, — Магнус тянет его подальше от открытых дверей, пока Рагнор протискивается между ними и спешит их захлопнуть. — Ты в порядке.  
        
      Аллен не выглядит так, будто он в порядке. Он дышит глубоко и часто, словно его из воды вытащили, а не из сна. Его длинные пальцы цепко хватаются за воротник пальто, которое Магнус так и не снял, а потом он сбивчиво говорит:  
        
      — Ужасная, ужасная ночь.  
        
      — Уже всё прошло, Аллен, — успокаивает Магнус и гладит его по голове. — Всё прошло.  
        
      — Ужасная, ужасная ночь…  
        
      Магнус не знает, что ему приснилось, но с этого момента всё меняется, потому что Аллен становится ещё более молчалив и замкнут.  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      Аликанте — самое сердце Идриса, город воздушных замков и пышных платьев.  
        
      Королевский дворец виден абсолютно с любой точки города — огромный, величественный великан в центре столицы. Аллен неотрывно смотрит на него, раскрыв рот в изумлении, а Магнус смотрит на Аллена и думает, что красивее человека не сыскать.  
        
      — Красивый? — спрашивает он Аллена.  
        
      — Он потрясающий.  
        
      — Что ж, ваше высочество, вполне вероятно, это может оказаться твоим домом.  
        
      — Не смеши меня, — тут же отрезает Аллен и, качая головой, отворачивается и уходит к Рагнору.  
        
      Магнус смотрит ему в спину и искренне не понимает, что сказал не так.  
        
      Они берут повозку до дома Катарины, Рагнор попутно комментирует некоторые строения, а у Магнуса щемит душа. Некогда забытые улицы восстают в его памяти, вырастает дом за домом, поворот за поворотом. Солнце уже давно село, но от снега по-прежнему кажется светло.  
        
      Когда-то давно этот город дышал другим воздухом, был наполнен другими ожиданиями, не оскорблённый покушением на королевскую семью. Когда-то давно у Магнуса было здесь своё место, была работа и тёплый угол во дворце. Не свой личный, конечно же, но Лайтвуды были добры к нему, пока в ту ночь не случилось несчастье.  
        
      Тогда Магнус проснулся на улице: вход во дворец был заказан, а рабочий персонал был изгнан во избежание опасности. Аликанте был охвачен трауром и потерей короля Роберта.  
        
      И потерей старшего наследника — Александра Гидеона Лайтвуда, восьмилетнего мальчишки, который всё время играл на дворцовской площади с самодельным луком и присматривал за младшей сестрой, у которой были длинные чёрные волосы и цветные платья.  
        
      Магнус был старше их на несколько лет, служил подмастерьем у швеи Дот, которой тоже не стало в ту ночь.  
        
      В ту _ужасную_ _, ужасную_ _ночь_.  
        
      — Рагнор, Магнус, — говорит Катарина, блестя влажными глазами, когда открывает дверь. — О, хвала ангелам, вы здоровы. Я боялась, что что-то случилось — вы так долго не писали мне.  
        
      Она ещё по нескольку раз обнимает каждого из них, когда вдруг спрашивает:  
        
      — С вами друг?  
        
      — Это Александр, — с чувством представляет его Магнус, оборачиваясь. Отходит от подруги и приобнимает Аллена на плечи, выводя его вперед. — Александр Лайтвуд.  
        
      — Мы надеялись, что ты поможешь нам добиться аудиенции королевы Мариз.  
        
      Катарина смотрит на Аллена с теплой тоской.  
        
      — Красивый мальчик, похож на Александра, безусловно. Но… — она оборачивается к застывшему Магнусу, и грусть проступает в её улыбке.  
        
      Она всё знает — вдруг понимает Магнус. И ему становится донельзя стыдно.  
        
      — Я поговорю с Джослин. Попрошу встретить вас завтра в десять утра, а пока я устрою вам небольшой ужин и уложу спать. Вы, наверное, ужасно устали с дороги.  
        
      — Катарина, спасибо, спасибо тебе огромное, — Магнус целует ей руки.  
        
      Рагнор закрывает дверь изнутри, а Катарина, скрывающая разочарование, уже почти исчезает за перегородкой на кухне, но возвращается.  
        
      — Александр, — говорит она, и Аллен поднимает на неё свои изумительные голубые глаза. Магнус сжимает губы и отводит взгляд. — Прошу простить меня за ужасный беспорядок. Надеюсь, вам будет тепло и комфортно.  
        
      — Не стоит беспокойства, мэм, — смущённо отвечает Аллен. — Я ваш гость, мне стоит просить извинений.  
        
      Она кивает.  
        
      — И правда очень и очень похож, — шёпотом говорит Катарина, но они всё равно её слышат.  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      Им удаётся встретиться с Джослин — приходится встать засветло, чтобы добраться практически в самый центр Аликанте, ближе к дворцовской площади, где она живёт. Магнус всю дорогу высматривает в лице Аллена признаки какого-нибудь узнавания, но находит лишь молчаливый восторг и восхищение.  
        
      — Не думаешь, что мог когда-либо бывать здесь раньше? — спрашивает он.  
        
      Но Аллен качает головой:  
        
      — Я бы не смог забыть _такое_.  
        
      Мальчик-сирота, проживший в бедности, прорывается в самую душу Идриса — золотую сердцевину. Сквозящей стрелой, без преград, с верой в груди. Ещё бы, как тут остаться не в восхищении.  
        
      Солнце, которое светит, отражается во всех стеклянных поверхностях, играет в белоснежных сугробах, плавает в застывших фонтанах и слепит глаза.  
        
      Аликанте сияет. Повозка скрипит.  
        
      Дом Джослин — это высокий особняк с резными колоннами, окнами до самой крыши и детскими качелями во дворе за белым забором. Они только успевают подняться на крыльцо, как входная дверь, с множеством замков, открывается. За ней стоит женщина средних лет, в дорогом атласном платье, ниспадающем в самый пол, с прикрытыми плечами.  
        
      — У меня не работает звонок, — поясняет Джослин, и Магнус узнаёт в ней женщину, которая когда-то разрешала ему поиграть со своей дочерью в портных. Магнус до сих пор помнит, как брал первые мерки и закручивал тонкую девочку в тонны блестящей парчи. — Вы, должно быть, хотели поговорить со мной об Александре Лайтвуде? Что ж, прошу за мной.  
        
      Магнус пропускает Аллена вперед. В доме Катарины нашлись чистые рубашки не такого старого покроя, которые пришлись ему по размеру. Не в растянутом свитере же вести его во дворец, в конце-то концов.  
        
      Но белый ему, безусловно, к лицу.  
        
      Нельзя не заметить, каким взглядом награждает Аллена Джослин — интерес сменяется страхом, страх сменяется неверием, а потом вновь остаётся сплошной интерес.  
        
      Она говорит:  
        
      — О, этот мальчик впечатляет. Вас тоже зовут Александр?  
        
      Аллен кивает.  
        
      — Д-да, всё верно.  
        
      — О, моё дитя, вы и правда так похожи на Алека. Невероятно просто, — она улыбается и тянет Аллена за щеку, словно проверяя его на подлинность. — Идёмте, я должна задать вам необходимые вопросы.  
        
      С вопросами Аллен справляется без единой запинки, и Магнус ловит на себе одобрительный взгляд Рагнора. Ах, негодяй. А ведь ещё и отчитывал за это! Вот будет время — он выскажет ему всё до единого.  
        
      Время летит с необычайной скоростью, разговор не прекращается, Аллен всё больше и больше устаёт, все задания на проверку, кажется, иссякают. Но Джослин, однако, находит, что спросить:  
        
      — Александр, — она отставляет расписную чашку на стол вместе с фарфоровым блюдцем, — расскажите мне, как же вы всё-таки спаслись в ту ночь?  
        
      Они сидят в гостиной, где дорогие ковры, светлые кресла и запах лилий. Тяжёлые шторы не закрывают окна — пропускают солнечный свет, и Аллен постоянно щурится из-за этого. Магнус нервничает — они не касались этого вопроса при «обучении».  
        
      Становится тихо. Аллен сосредоточенно всматривается в чашку с чаем, будто бы на дне есть правильный ответ, и очень напряжённо выдыхает.  
        
      — Я помню, что был с бабушкой… — начинает он совсем негромко. — Мы спешили покинуть дворец, но оказались в замкнутой комнате, из которой не было выхода. И… там был какой-то мальчик, он был старше меня, и я никак не вспомню его лица.  
        
      Сердце Магнуса пропускает удар. Он дрожащими и вмиг ослабевшими пальцами перехватывается за изогнутую ручку чашки.  
        
      — Он открыл нам… проход в стене, глупость какая, но это так, о нём я даже не догадывался. Это спасло мне жизнь, но всё в совершенном тумане…  
        
      В совершенном тумане.  
        
      — О, ваши ответы, Александр, были самыми убедительными, честное слово, — говорит Джослин и как-то снисходительно улыбается Рагнору. А Магнус сидит в своём кресле и совершенно не знает, как дышать. — Но, боюсь, королева откажет в аудиенции.  
        
      — Что? — вырывается у Рагнора. — Как откажет?  
        
      — Она сказала, что устала выслушивать обман за обманом, и что зря понадеялась на местные слухи, будто бы её сын Александр действительно жив. Мариз предпочла прожить свою жизнь с Джейсом и Изабель, убедив себя, что так будет лучше для детей.  
        
      — Нет-нет-нет, — вдруг взрывается Магнус. — Она обязана дать нам шанс. Обязана! Джослин, пожалуйста, вы должны нам помочь, — он поднимается со своего кресла, в два шага оказывается у Джослин в ногах и кладёт руки на её плечи. — Пожалуйста, вы должны поверить, что это действительно он.  
        
      Это действительно он. Это действительно…  
        
      Рагнор смотрит на него с невысказанным вопросом и едва не вмешивается, когда Джослин вдруг отвечает:  
        
      — Ох, молодой человек, вы напоминаете мне моего давнего знакомого. Столько энтузиазма!  
        
      И она обещает помочь им.  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      — Что на тебя нашло, Бейн? — тихо ругается Рагнор, когда они выходят из дома Джослин, закрывая за собой дверцу белого забора. — Неужели ты настолько одержим? Подумать только!  
        
      — Нет, Рагнор, — Магнус скидывает с себя его руки и нервно смотрит в сторону. Взгляд тут же падает на стоящего в отдалении Аллена, который наблюдает за какими-то птицами. — Он — и правда _он_.  
        
      — Конечно же, это он, — говорит Рагнор. — Сама Джослин поверила, понимаешь? Теперь у него нет иного имени — только Александр.  
        
      — Рагнор, это _действительно_ Алек, — беспомощно рычит Магнус, сдерживая накатывающиеся слёзы. — Я не рассказывал ему о том, что было в ту ночь. Вообще никому не рассказывал, Рагнор. Но мальчик, который открыл им проход — это был я, понимаешь?!  
        
      Он сокрушенно опускает руки, а потом поднимает голову вверх, часто-часто моргая.  
        
      — Магнус, я не знал…  
        
      Магнус шмыгает носом и снова смотрит в сторону. Александр, истинный наследник престола, посреди улицы стоит в растянутой шапке, вечно сползающей ему на глаза, выскребает хлебные крошки из кармана своего безобразного пальто и кидает их голубям.  
        
      Тревожный колокольчик в его груди, наконец, затихает.  
        
      Королевский голубой в его глазах — по-настоящему королевский.  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      Магнус уже заранее знает, что этот парень — его билет в новую жизнь, из которой никогда не будет выхода. Никогда. Вот он стоит перед ним — высокий, стройный, чернобровый, заикается от страха и смущения, и очень старается привести самого себя в чувство:  
        
      — Это ведь никакой не обман, да? — спрашивает он не у Магнуса — в воздух. — Если королева сочтет, что я не её сын, значит, так оно и есть.  
        
      — О, Александр, поверь, всё пройдёт наилучшим образом, — уверяет его Магнус, осматривая с ног до головы и удовлетворённо кивая. — Ты выглядишь потрясающе. Чёрный и белый, как мы уже поняли, тебе к лицу, но эта синяя рубашка — вишенка на сливочном торте.  
        
      Алек очаровательно краснеет, но не комментирует.  
        
      Они стоят во дворце, под высокими сводами потолка, у белоснежных колонн в окружении мраморных горшков с пышными зелёными растениями. За ними присматривает не то дворецкий, не то надзиратель, и расслабиться это не позволяет от слова совсем.  
        
      Магнус не был в этом месте уже десять лет, а всё по-прежнему замирает сердце при виде витражных окон и цветастых ковров.  
        
      Как будто никогда в жизни не было той страшной ночи, как будто бы никогда не было страха, который он пережил вместе с каждым, кто жил здесь.  
        
      Какой же ужас пережил сам Александр?..  
        
      Он помнит, как плакала Изабель, и как он бежал туда, где горели шторы и ломалась мебель, где были подранные книги и брызги крови. Выстрелы. Крики.  
        
      Магнус помнит испуганные голубые глаза со слипшимися от слёз ресницами. Но юный Лайтвуд точно не плакал — он уверенно спасал свою бабушку.  
        
      Маленький и храбрый принц, с самодельным луком и добрым, отважным сердцем.  
        
      Магнус проглатывает горечь, когда их вызывают. Александр встревожено смотрит на него и не знает, куда деть руки.  
        
      — Александр, — имя наполняется смыслом, и Магнус кладёт свои тёплые ладони на замёрзшие ладони принца. Тот ничего не отвечает, и он лишь сильнее сжимает их, негласно поддерживая. — У тебя воистину доброе сердце. Мир справедлив к таким, как ты. Всё получится. Идём.  
        
      А потом за ними закрываются двери.  
        
      Королева Мариз поднимается со своего пышного кресла, и Магнус отдаёт выточенный поклон, давая пример — Александр повторяет за ним. Когда они выпрямляются, королева стоит перед ними на расстоянии одного шага, с теплой грустью рассматривая лицо Алека.  
        
      С глазами, полными слёз.  
        
      Её руки в белых перчатках по самые локти, а платье, цвета белого шоколада, струится в пол, мерцая даже в таком скудном освещении. Длинные тёмные волосы убраны в высокую причёску, а на лице — отражение десяти лет, которые не прошли бесследно.  
        
      Да и что за глупость. Когда целое десятилетие проходит бесследно?  
        
      Ладонями она обнимает растерянное лицо, смотрит в голубые глаза и, делая глубокий и судорожный вдох, закрывает свои.  
        
      Тишина тянется не менее двух минут. Никто не решается пошевелиться.  
        
      — На что вы только не горазд ради десяти миллионов, мистер Бейн, — шепчет королева.  
        
      Магнус чувствует, как вселенная начинает кружиться у него перед глазами, но стоически держит лицо и сжимает кулаки.  
        
      — Ваше высочество, — твёрдо говорит он, — это и правда ваш сын, честное слово. Я точно знаю это. Поверьте!  
        
      Но и в голубых глазах плескавшаяся надежда обрастает колючим льдом. Алек севшим голосом переспрашивает:  
        
      — Десять миллионов?..  
        
      Королева понимающе и по-матерински ласково смотрит на него, опуская руки.  
        
      — Ты очень красивый мальчик, — в который раз эти слова срываются в его адрес. — Столько актёров побывало в этом кабинете, и ни один из них не был так близок. И вот, я смотрю на тебя, на твои эти… — она делает жест рукой. — …глаза. Они очень похожи на _его_ глаза. Роберта. Королевские голубые.  
        
      И Магнус понимает, что королева отчаялась и боится признать за своего сына кого-то ещё. Даже тот факт, что перед ней стоит её истинный сын, не делает ситуацию проще. Ей нужны доказательства, доказательства, которых у него нет.  
        
      Алек не помнит свою жизнь — все те восемь лет. Он их просто не помнит.  
        
      Магнус не знает, что ему делать.  
        
      — Я ухожу, — решительно говорит Алек, оскорблёно глядя на Магнуса, отчего его окатывает невообразимым холодом. Он игнорирует присутствие королевы и стрелой — совершенно некультурно, но к чёрту манеры — вылетает из приёмного кабинета.  
        
      Магнус спешит за ним.  
        
      — Александр, подожди! Выслушай меня!  
        
      — Нет, Магнус, — уверенно идёт и уходит по длинному коридору, по мягкому ковру, вдоль цветных гобеленов и фамильных картин. Его голос эхом отдаётся в каждом углу, и каждый шаг отзывается глухим стуком — в унисон сердцу Магнуса. — Ты соврал мне. Вы оба мне лгали.  
        
      — Да остановись ты! — Магнус догоняет и хватает его за локоть, но тот, развернувшись, вырывает его.  
        
      — Ну, и что же ты скажешь? Что не имеешь понятия о вознаграждении? Что этот план был не ради достижения денег? Десять миллионов! — он вскидывает руки.  
        
      — Так и было, — признаётся Магнус, — но только сначала!  
        
      Алек закатывает глаза и вновь отворачивается.  
        
      — Да послушай же ты меня!  
        
      — Выпрями спину, говори так, ешь то, думай это, повторяй за мной, запоминай имена, — перечисляет Алек, быстро спускаясь по огромной и изогнутой лестнице, как вдруг останавливается, что Магнус едва не впечатывается в него. — Ты, Магнус, это ты лепил из меня подобие принца. А я наивно верил тебе. Господи!  
        
      Указательный палец, вперившийся ему в грудь, готов был проткнуть его насквозь, и Магнус бы позволил. Но Алек разочарованно вскидывает руки вновь и вновь продолжает спускаться вниз.  
        
      Рагнор его предупреждал. Рагнор как будто в воду смотрел, когда говорил о разбитых сердцах. Но Магнус знает правду.  
        
      Он бежит за ним снова.  
        
      — Алек!  
        
      — Я Аллен! — теряя терпение, огрызается Алек, разворачиваясь. — Не смей больше, никогда не…  
        
      Магнус делает глубокий вдох, отчаянно желая сейчас повернуть время вспять и сделать всё правильно. Он ни за что не простит себе, если позволит ему уйти, ничего не узнав. Мечта Алека — обрести семью. Мечта его семьи — обрести Алека.  
        
      У них пройдена вся лестница — в прямом и переносном смысле, но жизнь слишком сложна, чтобы пытаться доказать недоказуемое.  
        
      Им нужно еще немного ступеней, но они уже внизу.  
        
      Алек всё ещё молчит и смотрит вверх. И не уходит.  
        
      Магнус не понимает.  
        
      — Это… ваше?  
        
      Наверху, за перилами, на самых высоких ступеньках, стоит… Изабель? Длинное красное платье, чёрные ленты волос вниз по спине и плечам.  
        
      Магнус думает, что она выросла точной копией своей матери — трудно было бы спутать её с кем-то ещё.  
        
      Алек, потерянно трогая собственные карманы, молча обходит его, поднимаясь по ступеням вверх, а Магнус остаётся стоять здесь, внизу, чувствуя разрастающуюся панику. В тонких пальцах принцесса держит золотую цепочку.  
        
      — Это моё, — деланно спокойно произносит Алек и тянется к украшению, но Изабель одёргивает руку. И неверяще смотрит на него. С тем же страхом, которым смотрела на него Джослин.  
        
      — Точно такое же ожерелье я подарила своему родному брату, — со слезами в голосе говорит она. — Это был последний новый год, который мы встретили вместе.  
        
      Она достаёт из-за декольте струившуюся золотую нить с точно таким же кулоном. Магнус не видит отсюда, что он в точности такой же, но ему и не нужно — он всё понимает и так.  
        
      Он один всё понимает.  
        
      Алек изумлённо смотрит на два совершенно точно одинаковых украшения.  
        
      — Откуда оно у вас? — снова спрашивает Изабель, а Алек не прекращает смотреть на её руки.  
        
      А потом, теряя голос, что-то шепчет, но Магнус всё равно слышит:  
        
      — Он всегда был со мной.  
        
      А потом добавляет неуверенно:  
        
      — Его подарила мне девочка. В красной коробке с золотым бантом.  
        
      Изабель, не выдерживая, опускается на корточки. И плачет.  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      Аликанте — город самых смелых целей и идей. Магнус сидит на заснеженной скамье и смотрит на панораму пёстрых зданий, которые никогда не были его домом и никогда им не будут.  
        
      У Магнуса нет собственного квадрата, он всегда прибивался из угла в угол, работал за ночлег, и был необходим только по определённым вопросам, в которых был хорош. Его никогда нигде не любили — использовали.  
        
      И что из этого вышло?  
        
      Он слышит, как скрипит снег под тяжёлыми шагами, и не оборачивается даже тогда, когда лавочка под ним резко вздрагивает.  
        
      — Слышал, Александр Лайтвуд вернулся домой, — говорит Рагнор, глядя на тот же нестройный ряд домов вдалеке.  
        
      Ветер леденит щёки и руки, Магнус кутается в шарф.  
        
      — Да, — отвечает он, погодя. — Вернулся.  
        
      — Думаешь, теперь всё наладится?  
        
      Магнус не отвечает. Солнце на несколько секунд скрывается за огромным тучным облаком. Потом постепенно выглядывает, и в окнах зданий опять заливается пожар.  
        
      — Ты не взял деньги, — не спрашивает Рагнор. Он утверждает. И голос у него насмешливый и совсем не удивлённый.  
        
      — Не взял, — подтверждает Магнус.  
        
      И заново — оба в тишину.  
        
      Аликанте — столица всех начал. Летом всё плавится в золоте дневного марева, а зимой — сияет холодным льдом в белоснежном одеянии.  
        
      Аликанте зимой — праздник. Этой зимой — праздник во всём Идрисе.  
        
      — Слышал, к юному принцу вернулась, наконец, память, — вновь говорит Рагнор.  
        
      — Вероятно, обстановка дома хорошо повлияла, — тут же отвечает Магнус, и на спинку скамьи, за его плечом, приземляется голубь, гулко хлопая крыльями.  
        
      Спасибо, что не на голову.  
        
      Видимо, даже птицы считают, что в своём уме никто не станет сидеть на морозе на снежной скамье. А поэтому, скорее всего, их принимают сейчас за обычные столбы, которые, ко всему прочему, умеют говорить.  
        
      Дворец видно отсюда, как на ладони. Где-то там — Александр, который готовится к своему первому балу за много лет.  
        
      Словно читая мысли, Рагнор спрашивает:  
        
      — Ты ведь знаешь, что у нас есть приглашения.  
        
      И Магнус так же коротко отвечает:  
        
      — Знаю.  
        
        
      

* * *

  
        
        
      — Путешествовать с тобой — сплошное удовольствие, мой друг, — говорит Магнус и улыбается. — Жаль, что в этот раз мне придётся делить место с каким-нибудь угрюмым консерватором.  
        
      Его чемодан тяготит руки, а запах на вокзале — раскалённого железа и дыма из печей поездов — навевает ещё совсем свежие воспоминания. Поезда — не лучшее место, чтобы путешествовать в одиночестве. Он знает это, как никто другой.  
        
      — Я приеду позднее, — отвечает Рагнор. — Хочу побыть немного с Катариной, она попросила помочь нас с делом, но ты отказываешься, а у меня есть чувство совести и долга, помимо обыкновенного эгоизма.  
        
      — Это не эгоизм, — возражает Магнус. — Это разбитое сердце.  
        
      Рагнор смотрит на него взглядом «Я тебя предупреждал». И Магнус, считывая это, закатывает глаза:  
        
      — О, нет. Забудь, я этого не говорил!  
        
      Они смеются. Рагнор — немного облегчённо, а Магнус — сдерживая боль. Как будто где-то в боку у него зияет открытая рана и смех приносит боли больше, чем тяжёлый чемодан. Магнус ставит его на перрон и попадает в крепкие объятия.  
        
      — Спасибо тебе, Рагнор. Это было лучшее из всех наших путешествий, дружище.  
        
      — Ты спас наследника Идриса от холода и голода, Магнус. Ты первый его заметил, так что это твоя заслуга и твой бал тоже.  
        
      Упоминание Александра больно колит под рёбрами. Открытая рана, точно. Рагнор читает по его лицу невысказанное. Повисает неловкая тишина.  
        
      — Ну, что ж, — говорит Магнус, растягиваясь в битой улыбке, на которую способен в данный момент. — В путь!  
        
      Рагнор не остаётся его проводить — Магнус настаивает, чтобы он уехал, а рейс вскоре задерживается. И через час — задерживается ещё раз.  
        
      На улице становится совсем темно, а в зале ожидания непривычно пусто — никто не хочет уезжать в вечер первого бала в честь Александра Лайтвуда. Магнус, на самом деле, тоже не хочет.  
        
      Магнус много чего не хочет, но подмастерье и принц — это смехотворно. К тому же Алек сам всё это понимает. Не может не понимать.  
        
      Он подтаскивает к себе свой полупустой, но громоздкий чемодан, обрушивается на холодное сиденье и глубоко вздыхает. Громкоговорители молчат. Поездов нет. Вокзал пустой.  
        
      Ни одной живой души. Магнус считает даже себя — он мёртв с тех самых пор, как некий Аллен потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
        
      — Магнус Бейн, — говорит он сам себе. — Ты такой дурак, ей-богу.  
        
      И — очередной глубокий и тяжёлый вздох.  
        
      — Его величество — принц Александр Лайтвуд, всем встать! — доносится голос какого-то рядового, но Магнус даже не шевелится.  
        
      А потом его как будто окатывают ледяной водой, и, когда он подскакивает, поднимаясь на ноги, на него устремлены глаза самого королевского оттенка.  
        
      — Ты не пришёл на мой бал, — обвиняюще говорит Алек. На нём белая рубашка с расшитым жилетом, свежим пальто и… безобразная шапка с вытертыми перчатками без пальцев.  
        
      Сердце Магнуса обрывается.  
        
      — Ты сам почему-то не на нём, — на автомате отвечает он, и вздрагивает от замечания охраны:  
        
      — Перед вами — принц, имейте уважение!  
        
      Алек вскидывает руку, прерывая поучительный тон своего сопровождения. Но Магнус качает головой:  
        
      — Прошу прощения, ваше величество. Не подумал.  
        
      В голубых глазах отражается насмешка с примесью горечи. Но голос Алека поставлен твёрдо:  
        
      — Я сказал, что бал не начнётся до тех пор, пока на нём не появится человек, которому я обязан жизнью.  
        
      Поезда тоже не начнут ходить, пока бал не начнётся?  
        
      — О… как высокопочтенно, — Магнус оценивающим взглядом окидывает охрану и, вытянув губы, качает головой: — Я всего лишь помог воссоединиться с твоей семьёй.  
        
      И поправляется:  
        
      — Вашей, вашей семьёй, Александр.  
        
      Алек подходит ближе, так близко, что его дыхание теплом разливается по замершему лицу.  
        
      — Я говорю о той ужасной ночи, Магнус. Я помню тебя. Я вспомнил. Ты был тем подмастерьем, который наряжал подруг Изабель, и имел самый необычный разрез глаз во всём Аликанте.  
        
      О, господи.  
        
      Боже.  
        
      — Это ты открыл проход в стене, Магнус. Я не должен был этого забывать, но я забыл даже лицо родной матери. Поэтому…  
        
      — Александр, — Магнус поднимает ладонь вверх, прося его остановиться. Но оказывается понят по-своему, и его ледяные пальцы обвивают другие — тёплые.  
        
      — Это действительно моё имя, — шепчет Алек, приблизившись, и Магнус в этот раз не отворачивается.  
        
      Напротив, он первый сокращает этот невероятно сложный путь и целует принца прямо в губы. Теплые, сухие губы, из жадности или собственного каприза целуя их намеренно мокро.  
        
      И, не отвлекаясь, стягивает с его головы безобразную, старую, растянутую шапку.  
        
      — Кошмар какой, — стонет Магнус отчаянно. — И это твоя корона?!


End file.
